


Good luck

by Karria



Series: Perc'ahlia festival of happiness prompts [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Perc'ahlia Festival of Happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: She always thought Vex’ahlia’s relationship with Percy was a little... different.Written for Perc'ahlia Festival of Happiness.  Prompted by http://annavoigmarchen.tumblr.com, Through Cassandra's eyes.





	

Truth to be told, Cassandra remembered her brother as a loner. He used to lock himself up in his room or in library for hours on end; reading books, drawing, planning.

“ _You can’t be so antisocial, little brother,”_ Julius always teased him about it.

Now, although it seems contradictory, Percival was still the same, and yet everything has changed. He returned, _alive,_ and with a strange group that he came to call family over the years. There was Grog, a tall, muscular goliath who was terrifying, when you where his enemy, but comforting, when you had him as an ally. There was goliath’s best friend, a gnome cleric by the name of Pike, who has done wonders caring for the refugees. Sometimes another gnome- Scanlan- would be around her, singing jolly songs and rather directly trying to impress her.

(There was another fellow Cassandra hasn’t met, but heard others talked about him. Apparently, he came back to his home country.)

Then there was Keyleth, a half-elven druid who could change into animals at will. Vax, a half-elven rogue who she rarely heard moving about the castle, but the others assured her he was there.

And then there was Vex’ahlia.

_Oh, excuse me,_ Cassandra corrected her thoughts with laughter. _It’s Lady Vex’ahlia now._

Lady Vex’ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt.

She always thought Vex’ahlia’s relationship with Percy was a little... different. She thought that even before he gave her unlimited access to the treasury, a mansion and a title (She has yet to talk to him about that, and she was certain that the story behind it was _really_ interesting.).

It was suspicious from the very beginning.

_Cassandra watched as the half-elven ranger stood in front of her brother, now held in place by the druid._

_“Percy, dear... you’ll thank us for this later.” Cassandra’s eyes widened in surprise when Vex gently cupped Percy’s face in her hands and kissed him on the cheek.  Being raised in a noble household, that kind of affection was not something she was used to seeing._

_But when the magic holding Percival was dropped, he didn’t seem to notice anything, like it was a normal thing to do. In fact, all members of Vox Machina acted like it was an everyday occurrence, even Vex’ahlia’s brother._

_Cassandra shook it off. There was still so much to be done._

She tried to confront her brother about that after everything was settled. Of course, he shrugged it off.

“ _Ah, it’s not, it’s not what you think. Vex is just... affectionate like that.”_

Of course, when she might have accepted that explanation back there, it was really luckluster now. While her brother was able to explain Vex’ahlia’s behaviour, he couldn’t find a believable explanation for his own behaviour- and it served as an excuse for her merciless teasing.

_“An infinite access to the treasury, brother? Really? What will you give her next?” Cassandra’s words seemed unkind, but the tone was teasing and humorous._

_Percival’s brow furrowed, “I don’t see your point, sister.”_

_“Then let me explain. You practically just handed our entire fortune to that woman, and you still claim that there is nothing between the two of you?”_

_Percy sighed, “She’s just happier that way, sister.”_

But Cassandra was more perceptive than Percy thought she was. She saw the smile that appeared on her brother’s face whenever Vex’ahlia was metioned. She noticed, how much time he spent in the workshop, not working on his own designs, but instead making arrows or various other gifts for her.

_“Vex’ahlia,” Cassandra heard her brother say. “I’ve got something for you.”_

_“Yes, dear? What is it?”_

_“Some more of those arrows you like so much.” Cassandra can almost hear Percival’s smile at that point, and she sights._

_How much more oblivious can you get?_

As it turned out later, it could get worse. But in a whole different sense.

_“It was my fault. It was all my fault.” She heard the tremble in Percy’s voice.  Cassandra tried to comfort him, but so far, it had no effect._

_“Calm down, brother. I’m sure Vex’ahlia doesn’t blame you for what happened.”  Percival hid his face in his hands._

_“I know,” he whispered. “That’s making it even worse. If she... I could never forgive myself, Cassandra. Ever.”_

_She approached her brother and gently put her hands on his shoulder._

_“I know. But she’s here, and she’s alright,” she hugged his brother, listening to his shaky breath. “So calm down. Everything is going to be alright.”_

She could see Percival back down after that, becoming more careful. Even if others tried to comfort him, he still felt so guilty about what happened. She saw his black eye, and even though she knew who and why did it, the anger almost overtook her.

_He almost lost his sister, Cassandra,_ she told herself _, you need to understand him._

So she did not mention it. As the time passed, everything seemingly returned to normal. The Vox Machina makes plans how to kill the dragon, and everyone is behaving as always. Maybe there more tired, angrier at the circumstances they found themselves in, but they are still Percy’s family- eating together, drinking and laughing.

She feels he’s safe with them. Furthermore, he’s happy with them, and that’s all Cassandra could’ve hoped for.

_One night, when most of the servants are already asleep, she comes down to her brother’s workshop, expecting to find him there. Percival never slept much; he claimed he did not feel the need to, but Cassandra suspected that he felt like sleeping is a waste of time._

_But the workshop is empty. So she begins to look for him, starting in the places he would most likely be in._

_Eventually, she finds herself near the main entrance to the castle, where she sees Vax’ildan, just sitting there in silence._

_“Have you seen my brother?” Cassandra asked him. He winced a little, like he was too lost in thoughts to hear her coming before looking up at her._

_“Yes.  But don’t bother looking for him now,” Vax grimaced. “He and my sister just took of somewhere.”_

_“Now?” she asked, surprised. “It’s quite late.”_

_“I know,” he said. “That’s why I’m waiting for them.”_

_Cassandra watched Vax’ildan’s expression changing from unreadable to concerned. She could understand that; given the circumstances._

_“What do you think about them?” Vax’s voice cuts through the silence, and Cassandra can see that he’s no longer looking at her, and instead went back to watching the door._

_“I think,” she starts hesitantly, but she immediately corrects herself. “no, I know that Percival cares about her very much. He would never intentionally hurt her.”_

_“Not intentionally, no. But I can’t help but worry.”_

_After a while, Cassandra goes back to her room, deciding to talk to Percival first thing in the morning._

And of course, there was a matter of the title. She still didn’t know why Percival did it, but she intended to find out. Preferably sooner better than later.

After all, the title would bind Vex’ahlia to Whitestone forever.  It was almost like Percival wanted her to have a reason to stay in Whitestone.

_Oh._

It was almost like Percival wanted to...

“What are you thinking about, sister?” Percy suddenly appeared before her, and Cassandra nearly jumped. Was he so sneaky or was she so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t notice him?

“Oh, about a lot of things, brother. Did you want to talk to me?”

“Actually, yes.” He sighed and took a sit next to her. “It’s about Vex.”

Cassandra’s smile widened. Was she finally going to hear the reasoning behind the title?

Percy continued talking, “I gave her the title, because, well...” he hesitated for a moment. “Well, the short story is that we met her father, and he was kind of an asshole.”

“Oh.” It was the only comment Cassandra managed to make.

“Furthermore, he was the worst kind of asshole- he believed that nobility and money means more than the person behind it, and, what was much worse, Vex seemed to believe it too.” He made a short pause, and Cassandra finally understood the entire situation.

“I just wanted to make sure she knows it’s not true. So I gave her everything her father thinks is superior, so she could see for herself.” He smiled weakly. “I’m sorry if it was troublesome for you.”

“No, not at all. It was just very sudden.” Suddenly, she could see Percy was blushing, and looking very troubled, like he wanted to say something else.

“Brother? Is there anything else?”

He murmured something under his breath. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” Cassandra leaned more in his direction.

“That was not the only reason I did it,” Percy said quietly. “I had another reason. It was much more selfish, and I’m quite ashamed of myself.”

Now Cassandra’s curiosity peaked. She nodded at him, encouraging him to speak further.

“You were right.” Percy admitted. “You were always right about my feelings for Vex.”

Cassandra grinned at her brother. _Yes!_

“Of course I was, brother,” she said smugly.

“I’m not worthy of her, not yet. But at one point, I want to be. And I wanted her to be able to call Whitestone her home. I wanted...” he hid his face in his hands.”Was it wrong of me to do so, Cassandra? With such intention in mind?”

“You should tell her,” Cassandra heard herself speak before she had time to think. Percy looked at her, visibly surprised.

“I believe you’re much more worthy than you think, brother,” Cassandra sighed. “But regardless of what I think, you should let Vex’ahlia decide. Keeping that to yourself would be...” she smiled teasingly at him. “... _terribly_ selfish.”

Percy looked at her for a full minute, as if he was trying to comprehend what she just said.

“I think... I think you might be right?” he said hesitantly.

“Of course I am, dear brother. Now go. It’s rude to make woman wait!” And with that, she took him by his hand and shoved him out the door. “Go!”

She watched for a while, as Percival walked down the hallway, and then she closed the door.

_Good luck, brother._


End file.
